The boy I love protected the girl I love
by HaleyBub
Summary: One shot. Based on the preview for Nothing Left to Say But Goodbye, Brooke's still giving Peyton a hard time about everything, when she finally realizes her best friend needs her help. Mentions of Brucas and Jeyton. Brooke's POV


_So here's the deal! I watched the preview for next week's episode, Nothing Left to Say But Goodbye, and this fic is supposed to be my view of what should happen after those scenes that were shown. It shows Brooke going after Lucas and seeing Peyton in his room, and then Brooke at school going to Peyton and handing her a semi empty plate or whetever and saying Peyton seems to love her left overs anyway. So I thought I'd write from this scene on. Brooke went to Lucas the day before, and it starts the next day, in school, right after Brooke says the whole left over thing. It's a one shot. Just cause I can't stand watching Brooke knowing about Peyton being attacked and not giving a rat's ass about it, and I want them to stop fighting! I hope you like it and please review! Oh, and it's on Brooke's POV!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! The title's a quote from Brooke._

_Texts in italic are quotes from the show._

**The boy I love protected the girl I love**

Peyton chuckles like she doesn't believe what I just said.

- You have no idea, do you? How can you be such a selfish, self centered little bitch? I can't even stay in my house by myself anymore, cause I'm afraid he'll show up! I can barely sleep, cause every time I close my eyes I see his face. And you think I went to Lucas to sleep with him? It was all part of a big plan to get to you? News flash, not everything's about you! And just so you know, I went to him cause I couldn't go to you, Brooke! Cause I really needed a friend, and he was the only one there for me. So you want me to apologize for accepting his help? I won't! - Peyton says it all so fast, I guess she doesn't even realize it. Her voice is loud, and she's crying.

My face is blank. I didn't expect that, and now I don't know what to say. But I don't have time to react. Peyton's already leaving. For the past week I've been trying my best not to think of what happened to her, but as I heard those words, reality sunk in. She was attacked, she could've been raped. And she probably would've been, if it wasn't for Lucas. Then I remember the words I said to Peyton, not so long ago...

_I can't really hold it against him, can I? The boy that I love protected the girl that I love._

And, as much as I don't want to remember the rest of that sentence, it can't get out of my head.

_As the girl that he loves too._

That was the day Peyton promised me she wouldn't hurt me again. Well, good job, Peyton Sawyer! A few days later she comes and tells me she has feelings for Lucas. She said she wouldn't do anything about it and, as far as I know, she kept that promise. At least this one she was able to keep, huh? But why does she always have to be there? Whenever I think Lucas and I have a shot, there she is. I really believe they're not together. I'm just jealous of the way he's always there for her, and the way he cares. No matter what they go through, he's her hero. And I wish he could be mine. So I deal with it the old Brooke Davis style: I fight, I bitch about them and I push them away.

- You asked me how she's doing... there's your answer - Haley comes near me.

- Haley... please, don't start, ok?

I've got too much in my head, I don't wanna have to think about that too.

- I'm sorry... but I think you're the only one who can get through to her. Please, just think if this fight thing is more important than 10 years of friendship, and everything she's going through. I know it's not my place, I'm just worried.

- I know... - I say, more softly this time - I know you worry, Haley. I'll think about it, ok? I promise.

X X X X X

A few hours later I'm standing in front of Peyton's house. I'm not sure what I'm gonna say, or even if I'll say something, but I have to make sure she's alright. The girl's been through enough pain for a lifetime, and as much as I hate to admit it, I worry too much not to do anything about it. It took me a lot of courage to walk to the front porch. I don't even know if she's here or at Lucas', but I'm willing to take my chances. I reach for the door and almost bump my head on it as I realize it's locked. I've been walking into this house for about 10 years now, and not once it'd been locked. It can only mean one thing: this is really serious. Luckily I still have my own copy of her house's keys, which is obvious since I spent half of my life in this house. I open it carefully and walk to the room I know so well. I knock softly on the door and try to open it. Also locked. Okay, I'm officially worried now.

- Who's there? - I barely recognize the voice behind the locked door. It's broken, it's scared.

Alright, what do I say now? Ideas, anyone?

- Luke, is that you?

Damn it, why did she have to say his name? He's probably always with her. For all I know, he can be on his way here right now, and I don't wanna see him. This was a mistake, I shouldn't even have come here. Lucas' taking good care of her, she doesn't need me, does she? I'm leaving! I climb down the stairs and go out the door. I'm on the front yard when I hear her voice?

- Brooke? - it's loud enough for me to hear it, but at the same time it's almost a whisper.

I stop, not able to move. Then I slowly turn around and look up. Her head's barely visible., it's like she's hiding, but I can see her face. We just look at each other, then I sigh. I can't leave her now, not after I've seen how frightened she is. So I go back inside the house. And before I know it, I'm back to her room's door, and I knock lightly. I hear steps towards the door, and the sound of half a dozen locks being unlocked. Then the door opens to reveal a completely different Peyton Sawyer than the one I used to be friends with. I wouldn't even look at her at school, so this is the first time I look into her eyes and see how she really is.

- What are you doing here? - she sounds confused. Can't blame her.

- I just... look, I know you've been through a lot lately, so I guess I just wanna say... I'll stop bugging you all the time, ok?

Alright, not exactly what I meant to say, but it's not bad. She nods. I can tell she wants to say something, but she won't. Then I get a glimpse of her room. It's all white. That's different. Kinda creepy, it's like there are no emotions. Her drawings are gone, there's absolutely nothing on the walls.

- Your room's... different - duh, congrats for stating the obvious, Brooke! I roll my eyes at my own stupid comment.

- Yeah... I kept one part of it the same, though. Come in - she points her head to inside the room and I hesitantly get in.

It's like I've never been to that place before. It's all different, it feels different. It's hard to believe I used to spend so much time here. Hell,m I even lived here for a while. The room's not the same, and I guess that's how Peyton's been feeling. We walk in silence till her closet door. It's closed and it's all white, just like the rest of the room. She opens the door and I see it. My handwriting, my name, written right above Lucas', on the only part that's not painted over. Then she opens the other door. There's Jake's name under hers. All the other names I wrote there were now gone.

_He's on the door, Peyton! He's on the damn door, under ME!_

- You two are so meant to be. You're probably the only one who hadn't realized it yet, until yesterday - she smiles.

- Peyton, I don't wanna talk about this, alright?

- Sorry, I just think it's a shame to see two people who are perfect for each other fighting, and apart. Two people I love so much suffering when they could be together.

Two people she loves so much. How can she say she still loves me after everything I've done since the wedding? But then again, she's screwed up a lot too and I still love her too. My eyes start to tear up but I try my best not to show it. There's silence again. I'll always love this girl. Even when I really want to hate her, I try, but I just can't. I point my head to the other door.

- So... does it mean you're going after Jake?

- Eventually I will. When this whole mess' over. I can't get him involved into this. And I certainly can't get Jenny involved.

- Good, then maybe my boyfriend can get a break and Jake can start saving you.

She smiles and keeps looking at me.

- What? - I ask.

- You called him your boyfriend.

- Yeah... I guess I can't stay away from you losers for too long. I mean, look at his hair! Look at your clothes! You clearly need me!

- More than you can imagine, Brooke.

Damn it, Peyton! I guess some poeple will always be in our lives, no matter what happens and what we do. So I've come to accept the fact that I won't get rid of P. Sawyer and Broody that easily, they're already a part of me and I love them way too much to be away for too long.

- You wanna know a secret, P. Sawyer? I need you in my life too.

Yup, she's crying. Like she's lost and doesn't know what else to do. So I hug her. She rests her head on my shoulder, sobbing quietly as I stroke her curly hair.

- Friends again? - she asks, her head still on my shoulder.

- No - I answer, then she pulls away and looks at me as I wipe the tears from her face - Best friends... always.

We both smile.

- You're gonna be ok, I promise. Now let's get you out of these freaky clothes and get you to wear something... you know... a little more... Peyton like! And then we're gonna redo your room and get distracted and let everyone else handle the creepy guy, and when they get him we're gonna find Jake and Jenny, and you can kick Nicki's ass again...

- Brooke! - she stops me while I was pacing around the room. Then she changes her mind - Never mind. Keep babbling, I missed that.

I fake a shocked face.

- I was NOT babbling, I was making plans.

- Sure you were!

- Remind me again why I missed you so much.

- You can't help it, you love me - she shrugs.

I put my tongue out, making her laugh. God, it's good to see her laughing again. Maybe she's gonna be fine after all. I look at her open closet and see the names. Brooke and Lucas. Peyton and Jake. We're gonna help each other, and we're gonna find our way back to the ones we love.

_People who are meant to be togerher always find their way in the end._

I won't even mind if Lucas saves her again a few more times. That's what friends are supposed to do for each other, and I want her to be safe. As long as she doesn't go shoving her tongue into my boyfriend's mouth again!

---------------------------------------------------------

_That's it. I hope you liked it. Just a short story I felt like writing. Please review. Oh, and I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories in a while, I'll try to get at least a new chapter for That I Would Be Good soon! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
